


Клуб анонимных покойников

by TLintu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Dies, Everybody Lives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Есть клубы анонимных алкоголиков, а есть клуб уползших героев. (Все умершие в каноне, но уползшие в фаноне, а иногда и постфактум в каноне, персонажи)
Kudos: 5





	Клуб анонимных покойников

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминаются смерти персонажей, многочисленные. Имеет большей частью форму полилога, мне видится ООС ибо крэк же, вся ситуация сама по AUшная ибо кроссовер  
> отдельно отмечу, что весь текст был создан ради Торчвуда и ОТП-пейринга

\- Итак, наше заседание клуба «Уползших героев» открыто. Сегодня у нас сразу трое новеньких, давайте познакомимся с ними. Но для начала представлюсь. Я первый, – жизнерадостно сообщил высокий представительный джентльмен средних лет, - Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я консультирующий детектив.  
\- Привет, Шерлок! - Хором ответили сидящие в кругу мужчины и женщины.  
\- Я умер, упав с обрыва во время боя, как настоящий герой, но потом моего создателя достали фанаты, одним из которых была Королева, а с Ней не спорят, и он вернул меня, придумав фантастическое объяснение! Совершенно нелепое! – пока Холмс говорил, сидящие в круге никак не могли понять, высокий он или маленький, словно его создатель не определился с этим вопросом. - А потом я еще много-много раз падал с этого чертового обрыва, потому что Создатель разрешил все, пока в последний раз не прыгнул с крыши. Я думаю, это был мой жест отчаянья. Поэтому я, и мой друг - мы основали клуб «Уползших героев».  
\- Меня зовут Гэндальф Серый, я волшебник – радостно возвестил старый дедушка с заправленной за пояс бородой, белой как снег.  
\- Привет, Гэндальф!   
\- Я – Уползший Герой. Меня написал и убил в одном из произведений Профессор Толкиен. Потом он меня, конечно же, вернул к жизни. Видимо, одумался, потому что других магов не наваял, а для моего возвращения придумал скудный обоснуй. Поэтому я согласился с предложением Шерлока.   
\- Здравствуйте! – не менее жизнерадостно сказал еще один, похожий на предыдущего, пожилой мужчина. – Я Альбус Дамблдор, я тоже волшебник, я сам спланировал свою смерть, но фанаты меня вернули. А ведь я очень старый и очень больной. Хотите лимонную дольку?  
\- Альбус, следующий!  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джим Мориарти, – странный человек в накидке с капюшоном подал голос.  
\- Привет, Джим!  
\- Я умер во время драки с Шерлоком, и все было хорошо, но потом наш создатель разрешил делать с нами, что угодно, и я умер еще несколько раз, но это было не страшно. Страшно стало, когда я застрелился, а меня ВЕРНУЛИ! Так я стал Уползшим героем. Меня это удручает, я, между прочим, преступный гений!  
\- Здравствуйте, Я – Стив Роджерс, и я супергерой, - подал голос бравый молодой мужчина военной выправки - Боже, звучит как признания Тони… - тихо и едва слышно пробормотал Капитан Америка себе под нос.  
\- Привет, Стив!  
\- Я умирал несколько раз, меня замораживали, в меня стреляли, и каждый раз я думал, что вот теперь-то все, но нет. Я снова уползал. И так – до бесконечности!  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Фил Коулсон. Я суперагент тайной организации.  
\- Привет, Фил!  
\- Я умер во время боя с богом, это был такой долгожданный отпуск! Но потом… я вдруг проснулся в больничном крыле, фактически - опять на своей работе. А после этого оказалось, что у меня амнезия, а еще – я ослеп, и был уволен, и отправлен на опыты, и потом снова в больничный отсек и так много раз по кругу и вразнобой, иногда вместе и раздельно, по несколько вариантов. Я – уползший герой. Хотел бы я и правда уползти...  
\- Хорошо, Фил, спасибо. Я думаю, хватит, – Шерлок Холмс поднял руки вверх, как преступник при задержании. – Пусть начнут наши новички. Нас здесь слишком много, чтобы каждый мог сегодня представиться.  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Оуэн Харпер, я доктор в секретной организации.  
\- Привет, Оуэн!  
\- Я умер во время одного из заданий и там, на том свете, было чертовски неуютно, но потом меня вернули - друзья хотели попрощаться со мной, и я вдруг стал Зомби. Я, конечно, не кидался на людей, но и умереть не мог. Это меня немного расстраивало, но я быстро привык. А вот потооом… потом я оказался заперт у ядерного реактора, а ведь я не мог умереть. Я медленно разлагался и наблюдал за этим. Не знаю, умер я или нет, просто потом открыл глаза - и оказалось, что Джек меня спас. Джек - это мой шеф. И вот теперь я – уползший герой, и, после медленного разложения моего мертвого тела я совершенно не против, что я Уполз.  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Тошико Сато, я коллега Оуэна.  
\- Привет, Тошико!  
\- Я умерла от ранения в живот, истекла кровью, на руках у нашего шефа, а потом вдруг очнулась и узнала, что он нас спас. Понятия не имею как. Никто не знает. Теперь я – Уползший герой и не знаю, что с этим делать.  
\- Здравствуйте, я – Янто Джонс, и я тоже работаю в секретной организации с Тош и Оуэном.  
\- Привет, Янто!  
\- Меня отравили пришельцы, и я умер на руках своего любовника, взяв с него обещание меня помнить. А он, что вы думаете, сделал? Он меня вернул. Конечно, ему было плохо, но мне-то каково, если я стал Уползшим героем??? Но думаю, что мы справимся с этим вместе с ним. У него большой опыт в этом деле.  
\- Итак. Вот мы познакомились с новичками, и сегодня у нас в гостях почетный член клуба, человек который уползает несколько раз в год, а то и в месяц, – кто-то из сидящих в кругу тихо заметил, что бывает и не один раз в день, - Джек Харкнесс!  
\- Привет, Джек! – оскалились, как радостные идиоты, сотрудники Торчвуда.  
Джек покосился в их сторону, ухмыльнулся и торжественно поклонился присутствующим.  
\- Ну, я – Джек Харкнесс, и я официально не могу умереть. Что тут еще сказать? Я много раз Уползший герой и мне это ужасно надоело


End file.
